Conventionally, a computing environment having dense networking elements may experience network element failures after processor upgrades, storage upgrades, or any other change to the computing environment. The failures in the computing environment may be caused by faulty programming in the network element, faulty electronics in the network element, or harmful temperature conditions in the computing environment. Customers utilizing network elements in the computing environment realize the actual impact of the failures in the computing environment through degradation of one or more services provided by the network elements or complete loss of the one or more services provided by the network elements.
Conventional sensors in the dense computing environment are utilized to detect temperature conditions in the dense computing environment. The conventional sensors measure the temperature in the dense computing environment and report the temperature measurements to a conventional computing environment management system for further processing. The conventional computing environment management system utilizes the temperature measurements to generate a notification to an administrator or technician for the computing environment.
Among other shortcomings, the conventional computing environment management system does not automatically generate suggestions for correcting failures caused by the harmful temperature conditions. Additionally, the conventional computing environment management system does not graphically display failures caused by the harmful temperature conditions in an intuitive manner to the administrator or technician of the computing environment.